¿Que siento por ti, di Angelo?
by Valeherrera13
Summary: "Will pensaba que lo que sentía por Nico era solo una simple amistad. Pero todo cambia cuando el hijo de Hades se queda en la enfermería una noche." Esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad y en Potterfics.
1. Parte 1

En la enfermería.

Otra vez.

La verdad es que a Will ya no le sorprendía ver a Nico di Angelo por ahí, viéndose tan lastimado o débil (y a veces las dos cosas)

No era raro considerando que ahora el hijo de Hades ponía más esmero en entrenar duro, y eso junto con el hecho que sus poderes lo debilitaban demasiado, lo hacían recurrir muchas veces a la enfermería.

No sabía por qué, pero de una forma u otra, siempre terminaba siendo él quien lo cuidaba. Lo que sirvió para mantener conversaciones cada vez más largas y menos incómodas.

Al principio Nico ni siquiera lo miraba, apenas le hablaba, a pesar de que Will trataba de ser lo más agradable posible e intentaba alargar sus conversaciones. Pero nada daba resultado, Nico ni siquiera le decía por su nombre.

Pero luego de tanto tiempo curando sus heridas comenzaron a llevarse mejor, Will hasta consideraba que ya eran amigos.

Muy pocas veces veía a Nico realmente molesto, aunque no se podía decir que estuviera todos los días feliz. Pero por lo menos ya no se resistía a los cuidados de Will.

Los únicos momentos en los que hablaban eran en la enfermería. No se cruzaban muchas veces, y cuando lo hacían sus conversaciones eran...

\- Solace

\- Di Angelo.

Y eso era todo.

Pero todo parecía borrarse en los momentos que Nico se lastimaba.

Will se daba cuenta de eso, pero ¿De qué cosa podrían hablar cuando se cruzaban, si habían dicho todo en la enfermería?

Eran escasos los días en los que Nico no aparecía por ahí, y Will se sentía más bien aburrido. Bueno, no es que curar a los heridos fuera la gran diversión.

Últimamente lo único que lo distraía de todo era Nico, y no es que no le gustara, al contrario, pero comenzaba a sentirse extraño por cada día que pasaba.

La primera vez que empezó a sentirse realmente diferente fue cuando Nico llegó muy cansado después de entrenar unas largas horas. Tenía la apariencia de no haber dormido en días, y estaba tan pálido que parecía muerto.

\- Hey, Nico - Le sonrió alegremente el hijo de Apolo, pero cuando éste no le devolvió la sonrisa (ni hizo el intento) supo que algo serio tenía - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Es exactamente lo contrario. Dormí tan mal que estoy sorprendido de haber aguantado tanto tiempo entrenando.

Will sabía (como todos los semidioses) lo que era tratar de dormir con las recurrentes pesadillas. Y también sabía que Nico las tenía cada noche sin falta. Lo había oído cuando dormía en la enfermería a causa de graves heridas o las decaídas por usar tanto sus poderes (a pesar de que Will le advirtió varias veces que dejara de utilizarlos). Incluso algunas veces lo oía desde su cabaña, pero nunca le preguntó acerca de ellas.

\- Deberías tratar de dormir aquí. Tal vez te funcione.

Al principio Nico se resistió, pero bien sabía que no podía contra Will, entonces tomó una larga siesta.

El rubio regresó a sus actividades. Pero poco tiempo después volvió a ver como estaba Nico.

Dormía tranquilamente, y se veía muchísimo mejor. Will esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas, quería que el hijo de Hades estuviera perfectamente.

Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, pero se veía realmente adorable. Nico di Angelo era realmente adorable. A pesar de querer verse amenazante por ser el hijo de Hades, Will lo veía como si fuera un niño.

Algo en su interior se revolvió como nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Nico no se quedaba atrás.

Al principio estaba cansado de que sus amigos le insistieran para ir a la enfermería luego de sus duros entrenamientos, estaba cansado de lastimarse tanto, pero sobre todo estaba cansado de ver a Will Solace siempre ahí, atendiéndolo con absolutamente todas sus heridas, hasta las más pequeñas. Will también ponía mucho empeño en lo que hacía, no le importaba si estaba lastimado, enfermo o cansado, siempre hacía todo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Bueno, a todos. No se lo quería tomar como algo personal.

Nico pensaba que Will era tan alegre que daba asco, pero cuando empezó a conocerlo no solo le sorprendió lo fácil que es hablar con él, si no que el ser tan agradable le trasmitía felicidad.

Will era uno de esos chicos a los que puedes contarles todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y aunque Nico aún no le había revelado nada importante, se sentía en confianza.

Hasta lo consideraba un amigo.

Lo mejor de todo es que Will nunca pareció uno de esos chicos que prejuzga, y no se había alejado de él apenas descubrir que su padre es Hades. Más bien, había sido amable con él desde siempre.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo con el hijo de Apolo. Pero lo más triste era no hablarse (apenas mirarse) afuera de la enfermería.

No sentía como si tuviera cosas importantes que decirle cuando se encontraban por casualidad por ahí en el campamento.

Pero en la enfermería era como si nunca les alcanzara el tiempo para hablar.

No sabía muy bien porqué. Tal vez le resultaba más fácil hablar con él cuando nadie los veía. Lejos de la enfermería estaban sus amigos, que lo atosigaban.

Era diferente en la enfermería, los otros hijos de Apolo estaban tan ocupados con los demás que ni le prestaban atención.

No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero a veces se preguntaba cómo sería pasar un día completo con Will Solace.

Tal vez dejaría de pensar en todas esas batallas contra monstruos, o en Bianca, o en sus estúpidos sentimientos por Percy Jackson.

Ya lo estaba superando. Cada vez que lo veía con Annabeth se decía lo estúpido que era sentir aquello por él.

Poco a poco, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Will, los sentimientos por el hijo de Poseidón se iban desvaneciendo.

No sabía si era porque eran amigos, o porque con Will se le removía algo en el interior.

Había notado que se sonrojaba con la cercanía de Will, o que cada vez que el hijo de Apolo lo tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo.

Como sea, ya no sentía las mismas cosas por Percy. Lo que lo aliviaba. ¿Qué peor cosa que enamorarte de tu amigo?

Y ahí el nuevo problema ¿Cómo tenía que sentirse respecto a Will?

Cuando lo veía automáticamente se sentía bien, cuando hablaban siempre se sentía cómodo. Y Solace cuidaba excelentemente bien de él.

Ignorando las mariposas esqueléticas que revoloteaban en su interior, con Will sentía seguridad. Algo que muy pocas personas le hacían sentir.


	2. Parte 2

Nico había creído que podía cuidar de sí mismo y hacerlo perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie. Pero estaba equivocado, porque cuando Will Solace le ordenaba dejar de usar sus poderes, o mandarlo a dormir más tiempo, incluso cuando lo regañaba por entrenar tanto, Nico sentía que nadie podía cuidarlo mejor que él.

\- Will.

Solace lo recibe en la enfermería con una sonrisa.

\- Hey, Nico ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, yo... - Will supo automáticamente lo que pasaba. Tenía un aspecto cansadísimo. Lo había desobedecido, había estado usando sus poderes.

\- Di Angelo ¿Siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo? Te dije específicamente que no usaras tus poderes. Usa la espada o algo así.

\- A veces se necesita más que solo una espada.

Will suspiró, cansado de que Nico hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Un día iba a estar tan mal que ni Apolo mismo podría ayudarlo.

\- Bien, Nico. Solo descansa un poco ¿Si? Te puedes parar, es una buena señal.

Cuando cada uno tomó diferente camino, Will pensaba una y otra vez en Nico di Angelo y sentía de las cosas más normales a las más extrañas en solo segundos.

No sabía qué cosas raras pasaban por su cabeza.

Al principio solo lo imaginó a él, con ese aspecto tan cansado de siempre. Luego se lo imaginó sonriendo, como pocas veces lo veía. Entonces se lo imaginó en la enfermería, dormido y tranquilo. Y se imaginó a ambos hablando animadamente mientras le vendaba el brazo.

Le pasó por la cabeza una imagen de ambos dándose un abrazo.

Su mente vagó hasta crear una imagen nueva, una en la que Nico y él se tomaban de las manos.

Esperen un segundo... ¿Cómo?

Se tomaban de las manos y se miraban fijamente, con un leve sonrojo encima. El mundo a su alrededor se veía borroso.

Pensó en los ojos de Nico, y luego en cómo sería agarrar su mano.

Cómo se sentiría abrazar así de fuerte al hijo de Hades.

Desde ahí comenzó a pensar con cómo sería estar con él así de cerca, o a qué olor tendría su pelo, o que tan fuerte abrazaría. O si Will lo abrazara de sorpresa ¿Qué haría él?

Y entonces se hizo la pregunta más vergonzosa de todas ¿Cómo sería besar a Nico di Angelo?

Automáticamente se sonrojó y trató de olvidarse de eso.

No, no, ¡NO!

No podía pensar en Nico de esa forma. Eran amigos, y además, no estaba seguro de que le gustara.

_(*●*)_/

Nico tardó un rato en dormir.

Estar con Will se sentía muy bien.

Le gustaba que se preocupara por él, y que lo regañara, y que lo quisiera como es.

No quería sentirlo. Sentir eso por Will sería incomodarlo. No quería verlo de otra forma. Le pasaría lo mismo que con Percy.

Se durmió con un sabor amargo en la boca. Con la horrible sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal.

Luego de unas horas, el hijo de Apolo volvió a la enfermería para ver si Nico había mejorado.

(Sí, claro). Bien, eso en parte. Le importaba mucho la salud del hijo de Hades, pero solo habían pasado unas pocas horas de la última vez que lo había revisado.

Siendo sincero, solo quería verlo.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo necesitaba.

No había sido nada como pensaba que sería pasar tiempo con él.

Todos esos años lo había visto sin prestarle atención, hasta la primera vez que entró en la enfermería.

Pero ahora, durmiendo tranquilamente, no podía imaginarse cómo podía provocar todas esas cosas, cómo podía usar sus poderes de hijo de Hades sin quebrarse a la mitad.

Le sonrió al Nico dormido, aunque era más que evidente que no podía verlo. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse. Tocarle la cara o el pelo, o algo con tal de estar cerca.

Se imaginaba lo incómodo que sería si justo despertara Nico y lo viera.

Pero se veía tan relajado, tan adorable, que no pudo resistirse.

Acercó su mano al pelo oscuro del hijo de Hades y lo acarició.

Pensó que tocarle el pelo a Nico sería como tocarse su propio pelo. Normal.

Pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

El pelo de Nico era suave y brilloso. No sabía exactamente si le gustaba acariciarle el pelo o le gustaba él en sí.

Tenía aún en la cabeza la imagen de Nico despertando y alejándose de él.

Pero solo se removió. Y eso no evitó que Will moviera la mano un poco hasta tocarle cara.

Desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Deslizando lentamente sus dedos por la piel.

Segundos más tarde se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo como tonto, y cuanto más trataba de reprimir la sonrisa, más peleaba ésta por quedarse en su cara. Hasta que al final tuvo que dejarla ahí.

Nico volvió a removerse, pero esta vez sonrió poco a poco, como si le devolviera la sonrisa a Will.

El rubio amplió la suya y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Apoyó la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Nico y la dejó ahí, sintiendo su calor corporal.

Los labios de Nico se abrieron solo un poco y empezó a murmurar en sueños palabras inentendibles, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Will trataba de reconocer alguna de las cosas que decía, pero era imposible.

Estaba perdido en el hijo de Hades.

La sonrisa que tenía le provocaba a Will un torbellino de emociones dentro de él.

¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar a esto?

Cómo sea, no le prestó mucha atención a aquello, solo tenía los ojos puestos en Nico di Angelo. Su mente parecía estar de viaje.

Los labios de Nico volvieron a murmurar algo. La única palabra que Will pudo reconocer:

\- Percy.

La sonrisa del hijo de Apolo se desvaneció, se alejó de repente de Nico como si se estuviera quemando.

El hijo de Hades se había retorcido sonriente al momento en que Will lo había tocado, y ahora ¿Murmuraba el nombre de Percy Jackson?

La cara le ardió, y sentía crecer algo totalmente diferente a lo de antes. Creyó escuchar dentro suyo un "crack".

Se dio cuenta entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía responderse, no sabía qué había hecho. Salió a tomar aire y despejarse.

No podía dejar de sentirse mal, no podía dejar de sentir un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Cuando Nico despertó, con tanta energía como para vencer a un titán él solo, no vio a Will por ninguna parte, lo que era muy extraño, porque había amanecido y los hijos de Apolo se despertaban con el sol.

Solace siempre iba a despertarlo cuando amanecía.

Pensó en que tal vez no lo había hecho porque quería que durmiera más. Por lo que fue directo a desayunar.

Se sentó solo al principio, pero sabía que sus amigos no tardarían en ir a hablarle.

Y así fue. Primero apareció Jason junto con Piper. Y momentos más tarde apareció Percy.

Al mirar a su alrededor no vio a Will en ninguna parte. No estaba en su mesa con sus hermanos. No lo veía por más que lo buscaba frenéticamente.

Decidió no preocuparse, seguro tenía muchas más cosas que hacer.

Luego de desayunar se fue con Jason a entrenar un poco. No quería cansarse tan temprano.

\- Nico ¿No crees que te hace falta un día libre de entrenamiento?

\- Estoy muy bien, Jason. Dormí perfectamente. No necesito un día libre.

Vaya sueño había tenido.

\- No quiero tener que llevarte a la enfermería, di Angelo. - Jason le apuntó con una espada y sonrió.

\- Cierra la boca, Grace. Tal vez yo tenga que llevarte esta vez.


	3. Parte 3

Will estaba evitando a Nico. No podía mirarlo después de la vergonzosa escena del día anterior.

Más que avergonzarlo, le dolía.

Después de reflexionar por horas y horas se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por Nico no hacían más que crecer. A pesar de oírlo murmurar el nombre del hijo de Poseidón.

"Eso es bien masoquista".

No quería ignorar a Nico, pero tenía la sensación de que si le hablaba lo único que saldría de su boca sería algo como:

"Hey, Nico. Fui a verte cuando dormías anoche y susurrabas el nombre de Percy ¿Un café?"

No quería hacer incómoda su relación. Se estaban llevando muy bien. Pero ignorarlo también podría hacer empeorar su amistad.

Que complicado.

Will pensaba que si quedaban como amigos todo iba a estar bien. Además, Nico había murmurado el nombre del hijo de Poseidón, no el suyo.

A pesar de estar retorciéndose bajo SUS caricias. No las de Percy.

¿Porque de repente pensaba en todas esas cosas? ¿No podría ser normal y gustarle -no sé- una chica?

No. Tenía que ser precisamente Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, único miembro de la cabaña 13, y enamorado del hijo de Poseidón.

"¿Se puede siquiera competir contra Percy Jackson?"

Había salvado el Olimpo, era un héroe. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que el nombre de Will Solace había sido aclamado?

Frustrado y muy confundido, el hijo de Apolo se pasó mirando el cielo escondido de todos.

ᶥ('o')ᶨ

Ya hacía horas que no veía a Will.

Al final Jason le había dado una paliza, pero camino a la enfermería decidió que ya no importaba. Podría preguntarle a Solace porqué no había estado en el desayuno.

Pero al llegar no lo vio por ninguna parte. Lo atendió otro hijo de Apolo, pero esta vez Nico ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Su mundo parecía girar en torno a Will Solace, porque cada vez que veía una cabellera rubia se imaginaba que era él.

Ninguno de sus hermanos lo había visto, y eso logró que se preocupara más aún.

No lo vio hasta cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo camino a sus cabañas, en ese momento Nico pensó en hablarle, pero cuando lo decidió al fin Solace se había ido.

Se prometió estar bien temprano afuera de su cabaña y esperarlo al momento de salir, pero estaba tan mal descansado que durmió más de la cuenta. Cuando despertó los hijos de Apolo estaban ya desayunando, todos menos Will, que otra vez estaba desaparecido.

Nico decidió no comer, pero fue directamente con los hijos de Apolo a preguntarles qué había pasado con Will.

\- Ah, Nico. Dijo que iría a la enfermería desde temprano.

Los hijos de Apolo normalmente lo evitaban. Nico sabía que tiraba mala vibra y olor a muerte por todos lados, pero ellos parecían tener algo un poquito más personal con él.

Les agradeció en voz baja y corrió en busca de Will, pero una vez más, el chico no aparecía por ningún lado. O bien los hijos de Apolo le habían mentido, o Will se había ido antes de su visita.

Como fuera, Nico volvió a recorrer el campamento en todos los lugares en donde los otros semidioses lo habían visto, pero ni huellas dejaba.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si no lo evitaba, pero ¿Porque lo haría? No recordaba haberle hecho enojar...

¿O tal vez se había molestado con él por no seguir sus ordenes de no usar sus poderes?

No podía ser solo eso ¿o sí?

\- Nico - Lo llamó la voz de Piper - Me dijeron que buscas a Will.

(='▼'=)

\- Will - El rubio se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Nico di Angelo tan cerca suyo.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos, y no se veía para nada contento.

\- Eh, Nico ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Me evitas? - Will no lo entendió en un primer momento. Tenerlo a unos pasos y saber lo que sentía por él lo incomodaba. Sumando el hecho de que al verlo se imaginaba sus labios susurrando la única palabra que pudo entender aquella noche - Dime. ¿Estas evitándome?

\- ¿Evitándote?

Apenas si podía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Hice algo que te molestó? ¿Fue porque te desobedecí?

\- No - Pero dudó que el hijo de Hades lo hubiera escuchado.

\- No aparecías por ningún lado. Estaba preocupado.

No sabía qué responderle. La verdad no le gustaría.

-FuiavertecuandodormíasysusurrabaselnombredePercy.

"Por los Dioses, lo dije"

Pero al ver la cara de Nico comprendió que no había entendido absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada - Respondió rápido - Nada. Solo que... ¿Te quieres sentar?

Automáticamente se sentó en el pasto y esperó a que Nico se sentara también.

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando una voz conocida lo llamó:

\- Nico ¿Quieres practicar un poco?

"Tiene que ser una broma", pensó Will tratando de contener la respiración mientras Percy Jackson se acercaba a ellos.


	4. Parte 4

Tal vez esa fuera la oportunidad perfecta para Will. Tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para escapar de di Angelo. Pero por alguna razón se quedó estático en su lugar. Viendo como Percy y Nico se miraban fijamente.

\- Estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

\- Ah - Pero Percy no logró captarlo y miró al hijo de Apolo - ¿Y tú, Will?

"Podrá ser un héroe, pero no es muy inteligente"

Tal vez eso sumara un punto a favor de Will.

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba ocupado, pero se le vino algo loco a la cabeza.

\- Claro.

Nico se quedó de piedra mirándolo, con una expresión como "¿Estás loco?".

Will no dominaba muy bien las espadas, pero al ver la oportunidad frente a sus ojos, no pudo decir que no.

\- ¿Que intentas hacer? - preguntó Nico cerca suyo.

"Tratar de ridiculizar un poco a Percy y ganarme tu corazón"

\- Entrenar con un héroe - Fue la respuesta oficial.

"¿Ridiculizar?" ¿Quien se pensaba que era, un hijo de Ares acaso?

Había dos opciones:

1) Pelear con Percy, que no lo avergüence, y no quedar tan mal frente a Nico.

2) Pelear contra Percy, ridiculizarse, y quedar fatal con Nico.

"Por favor, la primera".

Apenas comenzaron, Percy lo tenía controlado.

Lo hizo heridas (poco profundas) en la cara y los brazos, lo tiró varias veces al suelo, le rompió uno que otro pedazo de pantalón y lo hizo marearse tres veces.

Estaba tan cansado que se sentía morir ahí mismo.

Pero entonces lo vio. Nico, a un costado mirándolos. No, mirándolo fijamente. Pero lo que le dolió fue ver en su mirada un poco de decepción, y dirigir la admiración a su contrincante.

Algo creció dentro del hijo de Apolo. Algo que no había sentido crecer nunca.

Agarró la espada fuertemente y se lanzó a Percy Jackson con toda la furia liberada.

Chocó espadas contra él tantas veces que el sonido rechinante se grabó en sus oídos. La cara de Percy era bastante graciosa. Estaba confundido y un poco sorprendido.

Solace le hizo un corte en la pierna y otro en la mano. El hijo de Poseidón soltó la espada y se alejó un poco. Pero cuando Will estaba sonriendo por la victoria, en un segundo, Percy recuperó la espada del suelo y tiró al hijo de Apolo sobre el pasto verde.

Will nunca se había sentido más aturdido en su vida (ni más humillado).

Percy le sonrió desde arriba y solo le dijo "buen trabajo". Pero las palabras en la boca de su contrincante le sonaron irritantes.

Se levantó mientras veía a Percy irse lejos, hacia donde se veía a Annabeth y quienes parecían ser Jason y Piper.

Al final se sintió bastante adolorido, física y emocionalmente. No podía esperar verse mejor que Percy Jackson, ni a los ojos de Nico ni de ningún otro. Incluso para sí mismo era bastante patético.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te molestó o no?

No esperaba ver a Nico correr atrás del hijo de Poseidón, pero le sorprendió un poco que estuviera aun ahí, preguntando además la razón por la que estaba molesto.

Will lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, pero no había nada más que intriga en ellos.

No podía decírselo ahí.

Le agarró la mano y lo llevó al lugar más apartado que pudo.

Cuando lo soltó, Nico estaba sonrojado, pero por alguna razón supuso que sería el calor.

¿Por dónde empezar?

\- La otra noche... - se detuvo ¿Cómo explicarlo sin sonar como un acosador? - Tú la otra noche...

Tenía las palabras en la boca, pero estaban hechas un nudo en su garganta.

Nico también tenía un nudo. Temía que dijera que lo había escuchado. Que había empezado a hablar en sueños o algo parecido, y que él lo había escuchado.

\- La otra noche... Yo fui a... revisarte. Y mientras dormías, tú... murmuraste algo.

El rostro de Nico estaba totalmente ruborizado, ya sabía lo que venía después de eso.

\- Murmuraste... - El hijo de Hades cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el impacto de las palabras de Will le doliera menos - ... el nombre de Percy.

Nico abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Percy? ¿De verdad?

Se relajó por un segundo, bueno, no había escuchado la peor parte. Pero se volvió a tensar. Había susurrado el nombre de Percy Jackson. PERCY.

\- Y no es que eso me haya molestado... - Comenzó a decir Will, pero se detuvo un segundo y negó con la cabeza - ...Bueno, si me molesta.

Lo último que le faltaba. Que el chico que le gustaba pensara que le gustaba el hijo de Poseidón. Esperaba que no estuviera asqueado o algo así.

\- Estoy molesto porque... - Otra vez se quedó en media frase. Nico no quería oír el resto - ¿Porque es tan complicado?

\- Will - Nico hizo el fallido intento de hacer que se detuviera.

\- ¡Estoy molesto porque...! ¡Agg!

No era el mejor día para Will Solace. Era realmente frustrante no poder expresar sus sentimientos.

Debía ser irritante para Nico estar ahí, parado esperando que algo saliera de su boca. ¡Y no podía decir nada!

"Vamos, Will. Tu puedes. Hazlo. Tres... dos... uno..."

\- Me gustas.

Y en ese momento todo a su alrededor cambió. Además de sacarse un peso de encima, sintió como si tuviera un camión en los hombros. Ahora se sumaban otras preocupaciones aun mayores.

¿Podría ser que Nico no lo quisiera mandar al inframundo por lo que acababa de decir? ¿Podrían ser amigos? ¿Podría siquiera mirarlo a la cara cuando lo rechazara?

Pero cuando vio la cara de Nico, toda roja y sorprendida, no pudo definir si estaba molesto o feliz.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? - preguntó con un leve tartamudeo.

Will decidió tragarse el miedo.

\- Si - Respiró profundamente - Me gustas, Nico di Angelo.

El hijo de Hades no sabía si reír aliviado o lanzarse al Tártaro por la vergüenza.

El silenció los separó por una eternidad.

\- ¿Entonces?

A Nico le asustó aquella pregunta. ¿Entonces...? ¿Que tenía que hacer?

\- Te gusta Percy ¿No es verdad?

Podía ver la desilusión en los ojos de Will. Pero Nico ya había decidido reír aliviado.

\- No.

El hijo de Apolo lo miró confundido.

\- ¿No? Pero... cuando dormías...

\- Percy no me gusta - Entonces dijo:- Tú me gustas, Will.

La expresión del rubio era sorpresa pura. No podía contener lo que sentía. Sus latidos iban tan deprisa, y eran tan fuertes que seguramente Nico los oiría.

\- ¿Te...? Oh, Dioses - Es lo único que salió de su boca.

\- Mejor cállate, Solace.

Ambos sonrieron, Nico tímidamente, y a Will no le alcanzaba la cara para semejante sonrisa.

Entonces se besaron. Porque era lo único que querían hacer en ese momento aparte se reír y golpearse a sí mismos.

Y se tomaron de las manos.

Y Will al fin pudo responderse aquellas preguntas.

Las manos de Nico eran suaves, y al agarrarlas sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Besar a Nico era tan dulce y maravilloso que no podía esperar para hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra.

Y esa sensación que crecía cada vez que están juntos explotó en su interior. Y las mariposas se chocaban unas contra otras en su estomago. Una sensación de felicidad se adueñó por completo de él.

Para Nico, agarrar la mano de Will era como agarrar el sol. Cálido. Pero eso no era todo. Besar a Will le producía un cosquilleo por todas partes. Sentía que al fin podía respirar con normalidad.

Volvieron juntos a la enfermería, porque Will aún tenía un aspecto horroroso. Pero esta vez Nico se ofreció a curarlo.

Y una que otra vez se besaron, cuando nadie los veía. Aunque Will estaba seguro de que de alguna forma lo que había pasado se sabría. Después de todo, los secretos no duraban mucho en el campamento.


	5. Parte 5 (Extra)

Nico tardó un rato en dormir.

Estar con Will se sentía muy bien.

Le gustaba que se preocupara por él, y que lo regañara, y que lo quisiera como es.

No quería sentirlo. Sentir eso por Will sería incomodarlo. No quería verlo de otra forma. Le pasaría lo mismo que con Percy.

Se durmió con un sabor amargo en la boca. Con la horrible sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal.

Su sueño había comenzado de lo más normal.

Siempre soñaba prácticamente lo mismo, en las noches normales.

Normalmente tenía que ver con su hermana, pero esta vez fue algo distinto.

Soñaba que Bianca y él peleaban contra un monstruo, uno que no sabía si era real o había inventado su mente. Pero eso poco importaba.

Trataban de escapar de él cuando éste atacó a su hermana.

Justo en ese momento apareció Percy Jackson, a salvar el día.

Se sintió como un niño otra vez.

No vio ningún movimiento por parte del hijo de Poseidón, pero en un segundo el monstruo ya estaba muerto.

Percy se acercó a Nico, Bianca había desaparecido.

\- Nico. ¿Estás bien?

\- Percy... Percy... - No podía decir nada más que su nombre. Estaba muy cansado. Su hermana no estaba, no sabía que debía hacer ahora.

\- Gracias - Dijo cuando se calmó.

\- Oh. No fui yo.

Percy le hizo un lugar a una silueta que caminaba hacia ellos.

Will.

\- ¿Tu lo mataste? - preguntó sorprendido el hijo de Hades.

\- Claro, Chico Muerte. Ahora, es mejor que vayas a la enfermería y te quedes ahí a descansar.

\- Pero... ¿y Bianca?

\- Ella está bien. Ahora ve, Ordenes del doctor.

Nico dio la vuelta, pero volvió a girarse hacia Will.

\- Hey, Solace.

El hijo de Apolo le sonrió.

\- Me gustas.

Amplió más la sonrisa.

\- Tú también me gustas, Nico.

Y sonriendo se fue hacia la nada, que supuestamente llegaba a la enfermería.

Cuando Nico despertó, con tanta energía como para vencer a un titán él solo, no vio a Will por ninguna parte, lo que era muy extraño, porque había amanecido y los hijos de Apolo se despertaban con el sol.

Cuando Nico despertó, con tanta energía como para vencer a un titán él solo, no vio a Will por ninguna parte, lo que era muy extraño, porque había amanecido y los hijos de Apolo se despertaban con el sol.

Solace siempre iba a despertarlo cuando amanecía.

Pensó en que tal vez no lo había hecho porque quería que durmiera más. Por lo que fue directo a desayunar.


End file.
